


How do I look like?

by yourtypicallovestory



Series: Love Struggles [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, JiHan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtypicallovestory/pseuds/yourtypicallovestory
Summary: Jeonghan to Jisoo was the most beautiful human being and he wanted his boyfriend to know how precious he was.





	How do I look like?

**Author's Note:**

> This time I'm coming with most domestic fluff I've probably ever written! I can't believe I did this!  
> Mostly is just a pure word vomit about Jeonghan and how pretty he is, but isn't it what people mostly do?  
> Anyway, enjoy! 
> 
> (a small disclaimer, everything I tried to include is based on my research, I apologise in advance if there are some mistakes or inaccuracies!)

 They were laying on their bed, cuddled to each other like someone glued them together, with their legs tangled and hands in tight hold. There was that calming silence surrounding them and none of them felt the need to break it, letting themselves to drown in each other presence. Probably neither Jeonghan or Joshua would ever admit that it was their favourite part of the day, when there wasn't anything that could tear them away from each other, no work to take care of, no assignments to write or no problems to solve right of the bat. 

 Joshua felt how his boyfriend started wriggling, his long blonde hair tickling his neck making a little giggle escape his lips. It was the smallest things that made Joshua so crazy in love with Jeonghan, his little kisses, his capability to easily make Joshua laugh, the evening cuddles. Actually, he couldn't really recall when they had started dating. One day Jeonghan was the new one at the campus and the next day everyone knew that those two were together. They simply clicked in just perfectly, like two lost pieces of puzzles that had found each other. 

 "Shua, are you asleep?" Jeonghan's beautiful voice tore Joshua from his thoughts, bringing him back to reality at the same time 

 "I'm not, something wrong angel?" 

 He could hear the small and adorable chuckle escape his boyfriend's lips, but this time it was followed by even sadder sigh. Something had been bothering Jeonghan for past few days, and Joshua could easily tell it was something big. His boyfriend would rarely get sunk into the depressing pit, but when it would happen it became the most heartbreaking view. The wide smile would vanish from his face and turn into a half one that didn't reach his eyes, and his eyes didn't shine the same way they usually do. 

 "I need to ask you a question. The one I want you to answer sincerely" even though Jeonghan is usually soft spoken and a rather calm person, he could be very scary when he spoke with that strictness that easily was making Joshua understood that he wasn't joking 

 "When have I ever lied to you, sweetheart?" Joshua pulled Jeonghan closer, his arms wrapping around the smaller waist in protective manner and to keep him as close as possible "What's the question?" 

 "How do I look like?" 

 You see, on of those things that make Jeonghan so unique, so Jeonghan, is that he had been entirely blind ever since. It took some time for him to open up to Joshua, worrying that his boyfriend would walk away and abandon him as soon as he would be told the news. But Joshua had never done such thing, he had spent countless nights on reading articles, watching videos and educating himself to be the support for Jeonghan. It was challenging and hard at the beginning, of course it was, because he had been clueless about it all, trying to act as careful as he could around Jeonghan. With baby steps they both adapted to the new situation, sorting out how it would affect their relationship. Now, thought, it became just another thing that made Jeonghan, that was part of Joshua's most beautiful and kindest boyfriend. 

 "Well..." Joshua cleared his throat and delicately grabbed Jeonghan's chin to make the boy face him, dear Lord if only Jeonghan knew how incredibly perfect he was, well that was Joshua's role here "... where should I begin? You are the most beautiful human being I've ever laid my eyes on. Your face is like out of this world and I will always believe that God himself sent me an angel. Your eyes are big and brown, I can't count how many times I managed to lost myself in them. Then there is that pretty nose of yours, the one that does that cute scrunch whenever you smile or laugh. You have no idea how much fun it is to kiss the tip of it every morning. What's next... oh yeah, your beautiful and most kissable plump lips. I don't think I'll ever get tired of kissing you, honestly. They are just so perfect, not too big and not too small, just ideal. And we also have those sharp cheekbones. They make your face stand out even more, there is something magical in them. But even though they are really visible, your cheeks still look full and round" Joshua placed kisses on both Jeonghan's cheeks and a little bigger on his lips, fingers brushing some of his blonde locks off his face "How could I forget about your majestic hair. They are so soft and feel like silk between my fingers. I love how they look in the morning when they are all over the place and spread over the pillows, I love how they make your face pop when you wear them in ponytail or how incredibly ethereal you look with them loosely hanging off on your shoulders. They fit perfectly with your face" 

 "And.. what's about my body?" Jeonghan blushed, very visibly, decorating his face with pretty shade of red 

 "Your body, huh? Well, you have a long and very tempting neck, sometimes it's definitely too tempting. Your shoulders are really broad, but I'm still the wider one" 

 "Hey! That's not fair, you know I can't see if you are telling the truth!" Jeonghan hit his boyfriend's shoulder and laughed, making Joshua tag along and let out a small laugh, kissing his palm as an apology "Keep talking" 

 "Boosting your ego? The next one is your hands. I love holding them because they feel so small in mine, besides you have the most delicate hands I have ever seen, no jokes. Coming back to your body, there is that wide chest of yours that works perfectly as a pillow when I'm taking naps. It's also making you even manlier, and that's what I love about you too. Only Yoon Jeonghan would be able to pull off looking so incredibly delicate, but also handsome at the same time..." Joshua's hands travelled down the curve of the smaller back, resting on top of Jeonghan's hipbones making him let out a satisfying gasp "I know that many says that you have no ass and all that bullshit, but for me it's just perfect. Not too big, but still here. And just between us, I like to steal a glance or tow at it when you are wearing those tight jeans. The power you hold. Speaking of, there are also your long legs. It's impossible for a human being to have such long legs, they are like a ladder to heaven. A one that I can't wait to climb up on. You are so gorgeous, mesmerising in every possible way. There is no flaw on your body. The mole on your neck? I love kissing that exact spot. That little scar up your upper lip? Adorable. You are handsome yet soft, cute but seductive, adorable yet sexy. You are hell of a mystery Yoon Jeonghan and I'm still trying to solve it: 

 In one, quick move Jeonghan pulled Joshua closer and smashed their lips in a messy kiss. Maybe he couldn't see himself in the mirror and confirm Joshua's words, but he really didn't feel the need. His boyfriend gave him something more important. He made him feel like someone, that he is more than just Yoon Jeonghan the blind kid. Suddenly there were tears falling down Jeonghan's cheeks, salty taste on their lips made them pull away. Joshua took some time to check what was wrong, worried that he might say something to upset his boyfriend. 

 "Hey, baby what's wrong?" he gently caress Jeonghan's cheek, wiping off the tears, and gently kissed his forehead 

 "You can say all those beautiful things about me, but... but I can't describe you in such detailed way! I can't give you so many compliments, shower you with the love you deserve!" so that was the reason why Jeonghan had been so down lately, it was that part of his brain talking again, the one that was making him feel so low on himself 

 "Shush, baby. Don't think that I regret falling in love with you, I knew what I was going for and I would never say that I wish I didn't. I don't care you can't shower me with such compliments because you are showering me with love every time I can wake up with you by my side. When I can hold your hand, when I come home to you being already there, when I can hear you singing under the shower, when I can fall asleep next to you. You are you in your unique way and I don't want you to ever pretend to be someone else or think so low on yourself, okay? I love you so much Jeonghan" 

 "I love you too. So, so much" 

 The tears vanished and were replaced with pretty smile that was growing bigger and bigger with each second on Jeonghan's face. Joshua hadn't lied even once when he was telling Jeonghan things. He felt so lucky to have such handsome, kind, lovely, caring, vulnerable and addicting in every possible way boyfriend. Despite all the odds that their lives prepared for them, despite all the comments they got from their families and friends, Joshua hadn't thought about leaving Jeonghan's side even once. It had never crossed his mind. Was it a totally new experience for both of them? Indeed it was. Were they scared about the future? Definitely. But there was one thing that had been keeping them going, that was stronger than fear -  _love_. And there was never a stronger bond between people than the one between Jeonghan and Joshua. 

 Joshua looked up at the face in front of him once again, smiling like stupid because he really was so lucky, He wondered if he had done some good stuff in his previous life because people don't usually get  _this_ lucky. He quickly pecked Jeonghan's lips, earning a muffled groan and that precious grin of his. He was ready to tell Jeonghan how beautiful he was every possible day if that meant he would get to witness the happiness of his boyfriend more often, and wash that awful doubts of him being not good enough away. Because there was no one better to Joshua than Jeonghan himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> Comments and kudos are welcome
> 
> Also I decided to post updates on my main twitter so you can follow me to be updated @HongJos_a ^^  
> https://twitter.com/HongJos_a


End file.
